Quelques mots d'une galaxie lointaine
by Nanthana14
Summary: Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%).
1. Chapter 1

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Un grand merci à MlleMau qui m'a donné les mots écoutille, poison et chant.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Sénateur (109 mots)**

Anakin imaginait qu'être **sénateur** devait être une lourde tâche. Il y avait les réunions, les interminables discussions, le poids de représenter tout son peuple et le fait d'accepter de vivre à Coruscant. Certes pour le petit garçon qui avait grandit au milieu des dunes sous la chaleur désertique des trois soleils, Coruscant était magique. Toutefois, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas pour Padmé. Les grandes étendues verdoyantes de Naboo lui manquaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire, il suffisait qu'il l'entende soupirer. Alors, quand ce soir là, il lui ramena quelques fleurs trouvées au marché, il fut heureux de voir ses yeux se mettre à briller.

...

 **2.** **Comte (112 mots)**

Certains ennemis sont plus effrayants. Le **comte** Dooku en faisait parti. L'ancien jedi avait été le maître de son propre maître. Obi Wan le connaissait par les récits de Qui Gon et il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être son prisonnier… Ses entraves résistaient à la Force. Il était à sa merci. Son sourire sadique lui glaça le sang. Obi Wan tenta une ultime fois de se libérer, mais il était trop tard. Un cri se noua dans sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir pendant que la lame tenue par Dooku s'enfonçait dans son ventre.

\- Nous allons bien nous amuser, jeune jedi, lui murmura Dooku à l'oreille.

...

 **3.** **Ecoutille (107 mots)**

Anakin courait dans les coursives à une vitesse dont il était lui-même le premier étonné pourtant il y avait bien une raison à cette hâte, une peur viscérale d'arriver trop tard et qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Sans ralentir, il bifurqua sur la droite et plongea dans une **écoutille** en évitant les tirs des chasseurs de prime qui étaient sur ses traces. Lestement, Anakin se redressa avant de verrouiller la porte et de passer une deuxième **écoutille** pour s'enfoncer plus loin dans les étages inférieurs de l'appareil, jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit violement avec la Force en criant.

\- Maître !

...

 **4.** **Poison (102 mots)**

Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur un livre inintéressant que lui avait donné en punition Jocasta Nu, agacée de voir le jeune padawan faire preuve d'autant d'insolence, Anakin soupira avant de bloquer sur l'un des paragraphes… un paragraphe qui mentionnait un alchimiste sith du nom de Satal Keto, un alchimiste capable de détruire un ennemi en lui injectant un **poison** sith amplifiant la colère et faisant souffrir milles tourments à sa victime. Il y avait des images de seringues, la description du poison et soudain le jeune padawan frémit. Il avait déjà vu ce **poison** entre les mains du comte Dooku.

...

 **5.** **Chant (109 mots)**

Obi Wan appréciait la musique. Il avait déjà assisté à des opéras dans la grande salle de concert de Coruscant et cela avait toujours été un moment plaisant, rempli de sérénité. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il détestait la musique et les **chants** qu'il entendait. Il les détestait parce qu'il se trouvait là, dans cette chambre mortuaire du palais de Naboo, assistant impuissant aux funérailles d'un homme qui avait tant représenté dans sa vie, un homme qu'il aimait profondément et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pendant que les **chants** continuaient à retentir, comme il les haïssait aujourd'hui…


	2. Chapter 2

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1\. Maison (109 mots)**

Alors qu'il suivait Qui Gon à travers le temple jedi, son jeune padawan était perdue dans ses pensées. La mission qu'ils venaient tous les deux de mener sur une petite planète de la bordure extérieure, lui avait montré à quel point les gens pouvaient être attachés à leur **maison** et à leur terre. C'était quelque chose d'un peu abstrait pour Obi Wan. Le jeune apprenti avait été arraché de chez lui dés qu'on avait perçu sont potentiel pour manipuler la Force et il se demandait ce que serai sa vie s'il était resté chez lui. Ses souvenirs étaient si vagues qu'il ne se rappelait même plus de sa **maison**.

...

 **2\. Transbahuter (105 mots)**

Sauter par la fenêtre pour s'accrocher au speeder du chasseur de prime qui venait de tenter de tuer le sénateur Palpatine avait paru une bonne idée à Obi Wan qui ne voulait pas le perdre mais maintenant qu'il était **transbahuter** de tous les côtés à grande vitesse, il commençait à se dire que la Force ne suffirait peut-être pas à le sortir de cette mauvaise idée, surtout quand le pilote prit un virage serré sur la droite et que le jedi heurta violement un panneau publicitaire qui le privèrent de sa prise et le propulsa dans le vide à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol.

...

 **3\. Explosion (105 mots)**

Sous le coup de l' **explosion** , les débris volèrent dans tous les sens. Soufflé comme un fétu de paille, le corps d'Anakin heurta violement la paroi rocheuse avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Le jeune jedi sentit ses côtes se briser et son souffle se faire plus difficile. Autours de lui, d'autres **explosions** retentirent, violentes et meurtrières. Puissant dans la Force, il tenta de se redresser. Il devait rejoindre les soldats… tenter de retrouver Ahsoka avant que tout ne se désagrège, mais la douleur qui le déchira quand il tenta de se redresser le plongea dans le noir et il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

...

 **4\. Incompréhensible (104 mots)**

L'amour était une chose merveilleuse et Anakin ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'Ordre refusait de le reconnaître. Depuis que Padmé lui avait offert son cœur, il se sentait différent, plus léger, plus heureux. En quoi être heureux pouvait nuire à son développement en tant que jedi ? C'était **incompréhensible**. Ressentir un tel bonheur ne pouvait être un frein. Le jeune homme aimait tellement la serrer contre lui, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, s'endormir dans ses bras… Un simple regard sur elle lui faisait oublier la douleur, les combats, la mort… Un simple regard lui redonnait vie. Oui, l'amour était une chose merveilleuse et précieuse.

...

 **5\. Carcasse (110 mots)**

Le cœur de Qui Gon battait trop fort dans sa poitrine pendant que, d'un mouvement de sabre laser brutal, il trancha les droïdes de combat qui lui faisaient face. Les **carcasses** de métal s'écroulèrent sur le sol et le maître jedi regarda autour de lui, prêt à en affronter d'autres, mais rien ne vint. Satisfait, il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur pour se concentrer sur la Force… pour essayer de suivre le lien qui le liait à son padawan. Un lien qu'il sentait faiblir de plus en plus, lui prouvant que ce dernier était en danger et que chaque seconde comptait s'il voulait le retrouver en vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Je voudrais adressé un grand merci à MlleMau qui m'a donné les mots qui ont rempli ce chapitre.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Escalier (106 mots)**

Si cette mission sur Kashyyyk n'avait au départ rien de bien extraordinaire, Obi Wan comprit rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences lorsqu'il fut prit d'un étrange vertige alors qu'il montait les grands **escaliers** qui menaient à la plateforme principale. Le jedi s'immobilisa, cherchant à comprendre d'où cela pouvait venir avant de se rappeler de son bref affrontement avec Durge avant le départ, avant de se rappeler de la légère piqûre qu'il avait ressentit et subitement, alors qu'il s'accrochait un peu plus fort à la rambarde pour ne pas s'écrouler, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de s'être séparé de son padawan.

...

 **2\. Jargon (101 mots)**

Pour les gens normaux les bips incessants de la petite unité R2 qui suivait en permanence Anakin pouvaient ressembler à un **jargon** métallique sans queue ni tête mais, pour le jeune padawan c'était beaucoup plus limpide que les cours de Yoda qui lui paraissaient parfois totalement incompréhensibles. C'est pour cela qu'il laissait son regard errer par la fenêtre, s'imaginant une nouvelle mission qui l'exciterait bien plus que ces heures de cours interminables. L'attaque sauvage de son livre frappant le haut de son crâne le ramena durement à la réalité pendant que Yoda s'avançait vers lui.

\- Ecoutez tu dois padawan !

...

 **3\. S'épanouir (101 mots)**

Anakin avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plusieurs vies dans une. Enfant, il avait été esclave sur Tatooine. Un esclave dont on avait utilisé les talents pour la mécanique et le pilotage avant qu'il ne rencontre le maître jedi qui allait changer à tout jamais sa vie. Après sa rencontre avec Qui Gon, le jeune esclave était devenu un padawan qui avait apprit à utiliser cette Force qui coulait en lui de manière naturelle. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme avait grandi et s'était **épanoui** , devenant enfin lui-même sous la houlette de ce maître qui était devenu plus un grand frère qu'un formateur.

...

 **4\. Amourette (105 mots)**

Alors qu'Obi Wan observait le cristal bleu qu'il tenait dans la main, il se dit que les choses auraient été plus simple si son attachement pour Siri n'avait été qu'une **amourette** , mais le jedi se serait mentit à lui-même car il savait bien que c'était plus que cela. Depuis leur entrainement au temple jusqu'à leurs missions communes des années plus tard, Obi Wan savait que ce n'était pas une **amourette**. C'était de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la belle blonde, un amour sincère et il était dévasté de l'avoir perdu pour toujours, désespéré de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt à quel point il l'aimait.

...

 **5\. Dégainer (106 mots)**

Qui Gon avait tendance à trouver que certaines missions diplomatiques étaient d'un ennui abyssal, toutefois cela faisait partit du rôle d'un jedi et son padawan était toujours ravi de quitter le temple pour aller explorer une nouvelle planète. Alors oui, certaines missions diplomatiques étaient déprimantes, mais lorsque les militaires qui escortaient les deux jedis les entourèrent avant de **dégainer** leur armes et de les mettre en joue, Qui Gon comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas de celle-ci. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son padawan. Obi Wan lui fit un léger sourire et, dans un même élan maître et apprenti empoignèrent leurs sabres laser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, issu de latelier drabbles du Collectif NoName de hier soir. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné ces mots, hâte d'être au prochain !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Transe (101 mots)**

Rester tranquille sans bouger pendant des heures n'était pas vraiment dans la nature d'Anakin qui admirait la manière dont son maître semblait ressembler à une statue quand il entrait dans une méditation profonde qui le menait jusqu'à la **transe**. Dans ces moments là, le tout jeune padawan avait l'impression de pouvoir faire n'importe quoi sans qu'il ne le remarque. D'ailleurs, il y avait ce pot de cookie sur l'étagère. Alors, il sourit avant de se lever doucement sans faire le moindre bruit, mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix résonna.

\- Tu sais que je te vois Anakin ?

...

 **2.** **Rêve (107 mots)**

Obi Wan ne savait pas comment tout cela avait commencé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un **rêve**. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Qui Gon était mort dans ses bras dans ce maudit palais de Theed où il avait tant de mal à revenir. C'était un tel déchirement à chaque fois qu'il en avait la nausée alors, non, ce ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un **rêve**. Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence. C'était bien la silhouette de son maître, étrange et fantomatique qui se tenait au-dessus de lui murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Tiens bon gamin, les secours arrivent.

...

 **3.** **Froid (103 mots)**

Alors qu'il marchait toute en remettant sa capuche sur sa tête, Han ne pouvait penser que cette planète était un exemple de dichotomie à elle seule. Bon sang, appeler Hot une planète où il faisait aussi **froid** , il aurait bien démoli l'idiot qui avait eu cette idée stupide et en plus il devait sortir dans la tempête. Luke n'était pas rentré et même s'il affichait une décontraction propre à son personnage, il ne pouvait nier qu'il était inquiet. S'il ne le retrouvait pas avant la nuit, il allait mourir de **froid** et ça, il en était hors de question. Il devait le retrouver.

...

 **4.** **Anticonformisme (108 mots)**

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de Qui Gon s'était pour sa manière d'agir toujours à la marge, faisant de lui un jedi gris. Cet **anticonformisme** était perçu comme un défaut, chose que le jeune novice qu'il était avait du mal à trancher. La deuxième fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui c'était pour la perte de son padawan, passé du côté obscur et là encore on lui reprocha son **anticonformisme**. La troisième fois qu'il en entendit parler, il finit par bénir ce trait de caractère car nul autre qu'un jedi gris aurait accepté de prendre pour padawan un jeune initié qu'on avait déjà affecté à AgriCorps.

...

 **5.** **Espion (101 mots)**

Son cœur battait plus fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se glissait doucement dans le conduit d'aération de la base Rutan pour tenter de découvrir ce que comptais réellement faire les dirigeants face au rebelle de leur Lune qui refusait de continuer à reconnaître leur autorité. Obi Wan soupira en frémissant légèrement, il n'y avait bien qu'avec un maître comme le sien qu'on pouvait arriver en tant qu'ambassadeur et finir comme **espion**. Toutefois, un léger sourire se dessina quand même sur son visage lorsqu'il dut bien reconnaître qu'il y avait bien qu'avec un maître comme le sien qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

* * *

 **Petit note : alors non pour Hoth, je n'ai pas fais de faute d'orthographe. Je me suis amusé avec le jeu de mot Hoth/Hot**

 **Voilà !**

 **Et si vous avez envie de me proposer des mots n'hésitez pas !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres, des films ni de tout l'univers étendu.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une première fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Haptique (110 mots)**

C'était étrange et déroutant… Etrange parce qu'il fallait qu'il accepte que sa main ne soit plus là, qu'il accepte que ce monstre l'ait tranché d'un mouvement sec et sadique pour le désarmer ; et c'était déroutant parce qu'Anakin se demandait si ses sensations **haptiques** reviendraient, s'il percevrait de nouveau la peau de Padmé sous ses doigts de la même manière, si cela lui déclencherait aussi des frissons… et elle, comment allait-elle réagir lorsque ses doigts artificiels caresseraient son dos et la courbe de ses reins dans une de leurs étreintes tendres et passionnées. C'était une question terrifiante et Anakin en voulu encore plus à Dooku. Un jour, il se vengerait.

...

 **2.** **Kraken (110 mots)**

Avec ses tentacules géants et son bec acéré, cette étrange créature méritait bien de porter le nom de **kraken**. Elle était démesuré et menaçante, même le sabre laser d'Anakin ne suffisait pas à la faire reculer. Quelle drôle d'idée aussi de tomber dans son nid, c'était pour cela qu'elle tentait de les tuer, ce qui après la violence de la chute s'avérait compliqué à gérer. Le jeune padawan, trancha un tentacule, faisant reculer la bête pour s'accroupir auprès de son maître qui gisait sur le sol, inerte.

\- Allez maître Obi Wan ! Debout ! Je ne pourrais jamais vous porter et affronter cette chose en même temps ! Maître !

...

 **3.** **Maculer (107 mots)**

Ne pas paniquer. Ce n'était pas le moment, il devait se contrôler et maîtriser ses émotions. C'était la base pour un futur jedi. Pourtant, Obi Wan savait que ce serait difficile tellement sa situation était précaire. A genoux derrière ce muret, le jeune homme tenait son maître dans les bras. Un maître toujours inconscient et dont le sang **maculait** tout autant ses vêtements que ses mains. Obi Wan lutta contre son angoisse et le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Allez, maître, il faut se réveiller ! Je…

L'explosion qui déchira l'air souffla leur cachette, propulsant les deux jedis au sol.

...

 **4.** **Obséquieux (101 mots)**

Obi Wan avait du mal à définir le chancelier Palpatine. La plupart du temps, son ton **obséquieux** ou condescendant le hérisser et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas faire de remarques, ce que remarquait bien évidement Mace Windu qui, plus il prenait de l'âge, plus il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un deuxième Qui Gon. Oui, la plupart du temps, il avait du mal à le supporter, mais les jedi ne devait pas laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimaient, alors, il gardait ses réflexions pour lui, un peu inquiet que son padawan soit de plus en plus proche de cet homme.

...

 **5.** **Parangon (108 mots)**

Anakin était énervé. Il n'en revenait pas de se faire traiter de la sorte par les membres du conseil jedi. Mace Windu pouvait bien énumérer ses arguments, ce pseudo **parangon** de vertu n'aurait jamais osé agir de la sorte si Qui Gon avait été son maître, parce que celui-ci l'aurait soutenu, Anakin en était sûr… Obi Wan ne l'avait pas fait, peut-être était-il jaloux d'être en train de se faire dépasser par son élève, ce ne serait pas étonnant ? Anakin bouillait donc de rage, il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de trouver une oreille attentive alors, il gagna le palais, désireux de s'entretenir avec le chancelier Palpatine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres, des films ni de tout l'univers étendu.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Alors les mots de cette liste font suite à une idée née au sein de nos discussion sur le Discord du COLLECTIF NONAME : L'ALPHABET DE L'ETE. Cette idée a été initié par Elizabeth Mary Holmes que je remercie pour cette idée fort sympathique de nous proposer un mot rare par jour ! Voilà donc une dernière fournée sur ce fandom !**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **1.** **Querelle (102 mots)**

Au départ ce n'était rien, à peine plus qu'une **querelle** entre un maître et son apprenti, du moins c'est ce que pensais Obi Wan, mais Anakin n'était pas de cet avis-là. Le padawan devenu jedi se sentait humilié par les membres du conseil qui refusaient de voir sa valeur. Il se trouvait rabaissé et méprisé. Ils avaient peur de lui parce qu'il était fort, bien plus fort, il était l'élu et ça, ils ne l'acceptaient pas. Venant d'eux, il aurait pu le concevoir, mais Obi Wan ne l'avait pas soutenu. Pire ! Il était de leur côté, jaloux comme tous les autres.

...

 **2.** **Tempérance (103 mots)**

Maître Yoda était un modèle en bien des choses, en sagesse, en bienveillance, en **tempérance** … Il était le plus ancien et le plus respecté des jedi, même en étant le plus petit. A son entrée dans la pièce, tout le monde se taisait. Anakin avait toujours était impressionné par l'aura du maître jedi. Ses silences et ses regards valaient souvent bien plus que ses mots. Il le savait, il l'avait expérimenté. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'apostropher pour lui faire part de son mécontentement quand il ne s'appliquait pas assez pour son entraînement et là, tout de suite, il était plus que mécontent.

...

 **3.** **Yacht (112 mots)**

L'Eternel était le yacht du chancelier Palpatine, un vaisseau fin aux formes effilées d'une rapidité reconnue. Comme tous ses vaisseaux, il avait été conçu sur Naboo. Il était solide, mais avait un problème, c'était un **yacht** de plaisance donc sans armement, ce qui dans la situation actuelle commençait à angoisser Obi Wan car pour éviter les tirs son padawan s'était lancé dans une série de vrilles qui finissait par lui donner mal cœur.

\- Ralenti !

\- Si nous arrêtons de bouger nous sommes morts, maître !

Obi Wan ouvrit la bouche pour le dire que sa conduite aurait au final le même effet, mais ne put le faire car l'appareil fut violement touché.

...

 **4.** **Zinc (118 mots)**

La planète ne possédait pas de grandes villes. Ce n'était qu'une petite cité minière spécialisé dans l'extraction et l'utilisation du **zinc**. Il fabriquait des pompes et du matériel pour les forages hydrauliques. Ça ne paraissait pas un cible importante et pourtant… Obi Wan se demandait bien comment sortir de ce traquenard, comment sauver son maître qui était étendu à l'arrière de ce speeder, blessé et inconscient… Comment le sortir de là avant de s'effondrer lui aussi… Un tremblement le parcourut et il tenta de garder les yeux ouverts. Comment pouvait-il avoir aussi froid sur une planète torride ? Le padawan baissa les yeux observant ses propres mains pleines de sang. Est-ce que ça pouvait venir de là ?

...

 **5.** **Zélateur (115 mots)**

Obi Wan soupira et se laissa tomber assis sur un fauteuil, adressant un regard sombre à son ancien padawan.

\- Tu sais Anakin, à force de jouer d'être l'un des **zélateurs** les plus infatigables de la cause du chancelier, tu vas finir par ne plus être un jedi mais un homme politique.

\- Et est-ce que se serait mal ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire entendre ma voix.

\- Anakin…

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis plus votre padawan ! Vous n'avez pas à me dicter ma conduite !

\- Non, mais tu es mon ami et je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine. Je sais prendre soin de moi tout seul.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai !


	7. Chapter 7

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres, des films ni de tout l'univers étendu.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 **Cette série vient des soirées drabbles des soirées du groupe Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur.**

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Ceinture (117 mots)**

Le sabre-laser était l'arme des jedis. Ils la portaient à la **ceinture**. Il était plus destiné à impressionner qu'à réellement servir. C'était du moins ce que disait maître Yoda. Le jedi était là pour négocier, pour aider avant que le conflit devienne ingérable. Pourtant, ces derniers temps les conflits avaient tendance à s'envenimer facilement. Les missions protocolaires se transformaient en bataille rangée et Anakin avait le chic pour s'attirer un regard courroucé de son maître.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore perdu ton sabre-laser.

\- Si maître, je suis désolé.

\- Et tu penses que tu deviendras un grand jedi si tu es aussi peu soigneux ?

\- Cela ne vous a pas empêché de l'être, répliqua le padawan.

...

 **Maître (105 mots)**

Seuls les **maîtres** jedis siégeaient au conseil, c'était un fait avéré et un honneur auquel ils répondaient présents avec célérité lorsque leurs noms étaient cités. Oh bien sûr, quelques rares exceptions refusaient. Qui Gon était de ceux-là. Quelle drôle d'idée de lui demander de siéger au Conseil ? Tout n'était que politique et jeu d'alliance. Alors, cette charge-là, il la cédait bien volontiers aux autres et l'air effaré de Mace Windu devant son refus catégorique avait bien failli déclencher un scandale tellement son jeune apprenti n'avait pu retenir un fou rire, mais tout cela n'était pas très grave finalement, ce n'était que de la politique.

...

 **Exil (111 mots)**

Cette planète était encore plus triste et désertique que dans ses souvenirs, mais il était un fugitif désormais, une cible traquée par l'Empire et elle ferait un lieu **d'exil** parfait, un lieu dans lequel il pourrait garder un œil sur cet enfant qu'il venait de confier à sa famille. Des gens simples et travailleurs qui l'aimerait et qui lui serait toujours possible de soutenir s'ils en avaient besoin pendant que lui… Lui resterait seul à méditer sur ce qu'il avait perdu et sur l'importance de cette planète, de ce bout de cailloux sur sa vie : l'entêtement de son maître, le zabrak, cet enfant devenu un frère et qu'il avait perdu.

...

 **Peur (158 mots)**

C'était un sentiment qu'il n'aimait pas et que de toute manière il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir, comme la plupart des sentiments d'ailleurs. C'était ce que disait les autres jedis. Ce n'était pas ce que disait Qui Gon : « vivre c'est ressentir, ne te coupe de tes sentiments, sinon tu ne seras qu'une coquille vide, apprend à vivre en paix avec eux et tu les domineras sans peur. » … **Peur** … Le mot avait un tout autre sens là, tout de suite… Le maître jedi s'était caché dans le vaisseau de Padmé. Padmé qui allait rejoindre Anakin et Obi Wan avait **peur** … **peur** de ce qu'il allait trouver là-bas, peur de ce qu'il allait devoir faire et c'était terrible parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait revenir le poids de sa solitude passée, une solitude qui était sur le point de l'engloutir, lui rappelant que son destin était peut-être d'être seul au final.

...

 **Capture (106 mots)**

Anakin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas ralentir, qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps, Ahsoka avait bien tenté de le retenir, tentant de l'empêcher de désobéir encore à un ordre direct, mais le jedi ne pouvait pas abandonner son maître. Bien sûr que le Conseil n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis sa **capture** , mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'abandonner. Anakin le savait. Son ancien maître était encore en vie, il le ressentait dans la Force. Il ressentait aussi son épuisement, mais il était vivant et tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, avec ou sans aide, il le sauverait !


	8. Chapter 8

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres, des films ni de tout l'univers étendu.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 _ **Cette série vient des soirées drabbles des soirées du groupe Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur.**_

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Frustration (145 mots)**

Il le savait, certaines parmi les plus grands maîtres ne cessaient de lui répéter depuis qu'il avait débuté sa formation, les émotions comme la colère menaient vers le côté obscur. Il ne fallait rien afficher, rien ressentir, laisser ses ressentiments loin de son esprit et de son cœur. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, Anakin savait qu'il était en train de briser cet enseignement. Il ressentait trop de choses : de la peine, de la colère, de la **frustration** … Comme tous ces grands maîtres ne pouvaient pas voir qu'il méritait plus d'honneur que le simple titre de chevalier ? Pire encore ! Comment son maître, cet homme qu'il aimait autant qu'il l'agaçait, cet homme qui avait toujours été un soutien… Comment il pouvait être d'accord avec cette injustice ? C'était incompréhensible ! Anakin se retint difficilement, frémissant de rage et sa **frustration** augmenta encore d'un cran.

...

 **Regard (130 mots)**

Tout était dans le **regard** , dans son **regard** … dans ces yeux qu'Obi Wan connaissait presque autant que les siens. Il avait beau le nier, quand il mit un pied sur Mustafar, quand il croisa le **regard** d'Anakin, il comprit avant de l'affronter qu'il l'avait perdu. Plus rien ne pourrait le ramener. Cet ancien apprenti devenu un meilleur ami, un petit frère, il avait été si aveugle qu'il l'avait perdu… Il l'avait laissé basculer du côté obscur. Tout était de sa faute. Il comprenait pourquoi Yoda l'avait envoyé lui, mais il était presque mort intérieurement. Comment il avait pu échouer à ce point ? Ses pensées s'envolèrent en direction de Qui Gon. Il lui demanda pardon, puis, il activa son sabre. D'une manière ou d'une autre tout cela allait prendre fin.

...

 **Aveuglement (132 mots)**

Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Est-ce que sa raison s'était obscurcie avec le temps ? Est-ce que son discernement avait été troublé par l'affection qu'il avait pour son padawan ? Est-ce que c'était sa promesse à son maître qui l'avait poussé à s'entêter ? Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Obi Wan savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre c'était son aveuglement qui les avait menés à la catastrophe. C'était forcément sa faute. Il était son maître, c'était à lui de le former et de le protéger. Il avait bien vu qu'il était troublé, mais il n'avait pas pris assez au sérieux ses peurs et maintenant il se retrouvait seul, avec cet enfant dans les bras. Cet enfant sur lequel il allait veiller, refusant de faire deux fois la même erreur.

...

 **Ampoule (115 mots)**

Qui Gon sentit un long frémissement remonter le long de son échine pendant que ses doigts se resserrèrent fermement sur **l'ampoule** contenant un liquide rougeâtre qu'il venait de prendre sur le corps de l'assassin étendu sur le sol. Tout maître jedi expérimenté qu'il était, pour une fois, il doutait. Pourtant il n'avait pas le droit de douter. Cela devait être forcément la bonne fiole parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il y avait une vie qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver, une vie qui luttait contre un poison violent qui était en train de le ronger… une vie qu'il refusait de perdre… Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. C'était forcément la bonne **ampoule** !

...

 **Angoisse (120 mots)**

Une boule d' **angoisse** se formait au creux de l'estomac d'Obi Wan pendant qu'il progressait dans la base séparatiste. Dans les premiers temps de la bataille, il avait été séparé de son flamboyant padawan. Anakin avait bondi dans un speeder avant de se jeter tête première en plein milieu du combat. L'explosion avait été violente et leurs ennemis avaient reculé, mais là ils étaient en train de se reprendre, et ce n'était pas tout. Il sentait de moins en moins la présence de son apprenti. Anakin semblait faiblir et le maître jedi était de plus en plus **angoissé** , il avait besoin de son aide. Il devait le retrouver rapidement. Quelle idée il avait eu de foncer encore une fois sans réfléchir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres, des films ni de tout l'univers étendu.**

 **Petit recueil de drabbles prenant place dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, on vous donne un mot et vous avez 7 minutes pour écrire un texte de 100 mots (avec une tolérance de 10%). Certains ont été écris dans le cadre des soirées Drabbles du Collectif NoName, d'autres avec l'aide d'un générateur de mots aléatoires.**

 _ **Cette série vient des soirées drabbles des soirées du groupe Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur.**_

 **C'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude mais je trouve ça amusant comme exercice. Vous trouverez un peu de tout sans ordre chronologique.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des mots si vous en avez envie.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Si vous cherchez à mettre de l'ordre dans mes fics, faites un tour sur mon profil, la liste est à jour et vous avez un ordre pour les lires biens que la plupart soit des OS.**

* * *

 _ **QUELQUES MOTS D'UNE GALAXIE LOINTAINE**_

 _ **...**_

 **Humain (96 mots)**

Enfant, il avait été **humain**. Oh, sa vie n'avait pas été facile, il avait grandi comme un esclave, une simple marchandise, mais il s'était toujours revendiqué humain. Quand il avait rejoint l'ordre jedi, il avait étudié leurs préceptes et écouté les louanges de leur humanisme. Mais quand il avait basculé, quand l'amour l'avait poussé à la folie, il avait perdu toute trace d'Humanité pour devenir un monstre, une machine, une marionnette mutilée pilotait par un être cruel. Oui, à ce moment là, les dernières traces humaines d'Anakin avaient disparu, remplacées par l'image robotique de Dark Vador.

...

 **Haine (122 mots)**

La **haine** était la voie du côté obscur. Anakin le savait, son maître avait tenté de lui expliquer depuis de longues années, mais il n'arrivait plus à lutter contre. Devant la vision de sa mère, morte dans ses bras, il l'avait senti grandir d'un coup dans son cœur et il avait craqué. Pris de folie, il venait de massacrer tous les pillards Tusken… Tous… Les hommes, les femmes, les femmes, il n'avait laissé personne en vie… Il l'avait vengé. Ce n'était pas digne d'un futur chevalier jedi, mais c'était la seule chose que pouvait faire un fils devant cette injustice. Il ne pourrait pas changer ce qu'il avait fait, mais il apprendrait à vivre avec… à condition de le cacher à Obi Wan.

...

 **Aigu (174 mots)**

La douleur **aiguë** qui remonta le long de sa colonne et se diffusa dans tous ses nerfs finit par avoir raison de sa résistance. Il aurait bien voulu tenir mais Obi Wan n'en pouvait plus. Le hurlement qui jaillit de ses cordes vocales le surprit lui-même et amusa beaucoup son tortionnaire, tout de noir vêtu, qui se pencha vers lui en ricanant.

\- Tu devrais parler avant de te retrouver totalement paralysé.

Le maître jedi aurait voulu lui répondre, mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Toutes ses forces semblaient le quitter peu à peu. Il serait difficile de s'en sortir cette fois… Mais subitement, toutes les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent et un sabre laser bleu s'activa, tranchant dans le vif en éliminant un à un ses geôliers. Obi Wan cligna des yeux, est-ce qu'il était en train de rêver. Un claquement trancha ses chaines et il s'écroula dans les bras de quelqu'un qui lui murmura.

\- Je vous tiens maître !

Mais il était trop tard, le jedi avait déjà perdu connaissance.

...

 **Epreuve (110 mots)**

« Je suis prêt à affronter les **épreuves** »… Une phrase, rien qu'une phrase prononcée à la va-vite pour soutenir son maître face au Conseil, mais dont les mots lancés sur un ton ferme ne parvinrent pas à cacher sa véritable douleur. Si la plupart n'y firent pas attention, à commencer par son propre maître, ce ne fut pas le cas de maître Yoda dont la réponse le remit doucement à sa place. Le maître jedi ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais cela lui fit de la peine de voir que pour soutenir Qui Gon, pour qu'il puisse entraîner cette enfant puissant, mais dangereux, il était prêt à se sacrifier.

...

 **Père (133 mots)**

Il aurait tout donné pour pas être là, dans cette petite chapelle de Naboo, entouré de tous ces gens qui ne le connaissait pas comme lui le connaissait, qui ne le connaissait même pas du tout pour certains… Pour le jeune Obi Wan c'était différent. L'homme qui était étendu sur cette table, mort pour avoir tenté de protéger cette planète, ce n'était pas que son maître… pendant dix ans il avait été bien plus, il avait été son **père**. Un **père** qu'il aimait et qu'il pleurait de tout son être. Toutefois, il ne devait pas le montrer, pas de manière si visible. Pour le moment il devait rester à sa place, il n'était qu'un apprenti qui pleurait son maître. Ce soir, seul dans sa chambre, il serait un fils qui pleurerait son **père**.


End file.
